Hill Valley High School
(This specific shot was only seen in a deleted scene)]] Hill Valley High School was an educational institution in Hill Valley. It was built during the later years of the Great Depression BTTF novel p. 140 and lasted in the original timeline at least up to 1985. In the altered 1985-A timeline, the school burned down in 1979. Description The school gymnasium had a basketball court, as well as a stage. In 1985, the stage had a red, white and blue mural with the slogan "we the people", something that may have been a holdover from the American bicentennial in 1976. The Enchantment Under the Sea dance was held in the school gymnasium on November 12, 1955. The school also hosted a Battle of the Bands with auditions on October 25, 1985. History In 1931, the high school served as the location for the first Hill Valley Science Exposition. The school vice-principal was Gerald Strickland, who had been working there since at least 1955 and into 1986. By 1991, he had resigned from this position to become a dean of Hill Valley College. Sports The athletic teams at HVHS were called the Bulldogs. A poster in 1955 promoted an upcoming football game between the Bulldogs and the Indians, and George McFly had a notebook with the Bulldogs logo on it. The colors for the team in 1955 were red and white, as seen on the school "letter jackets" worn by some of the students in 1955. However, by 1985, the colors had changed to maroon and white, as evidenced by a jacket that Jennifer Parker had hanging in the closet of the McFly residence (2015). When Doc and Marty spotted the poster promoting the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, they passed a bulletin board that had a poster showing the Bulldogs' 1955 football schedule. Eight games were played, each on a Friday, starting with the September 24 game at Clayton High, a school that may have existed in 1955 near Clayton Ravine. Other teams were against Arwood, Patonville, Elmdale, Pine City, and Wilston. On Friday, November 11, the Hill Valley Bulldogs played an away game against Calahan High, the Indians referred to in the poster in the hallway on November 7. Alumni *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Linda McFly *Dave McFly *George McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Babs *Betty *Mark Dixon *Biff Tannen *3-D *Match *Skinhead *Needles *Lester *Ron Woodward *Weeze Faculty *Mr. Strickland *Mr. Arky *Deborah Chambers *Dexter Gore Behind the scenes *Whittier Union High School in Whittier, California was used as the filming location of Hill Valley High. *Filming was done on the weekends as well as during school breaks. *The Whittier High gymnasium was not a filming site. Although it appears that Marty is playing on the same stage in 1955 that he had been auditioning on in 1985, the commentary states that the 1985 audition was filmed in Burbank (at the McCambridge Park Recreation Center), and that the 1955 Enchantment Under the Sea dance was filmed at the Hollywood United Methodist Church. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future novelization'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part II novelization'' *''Super Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' Notes and references Category:Locations Category:1931 Category:1955 Category:1985